middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Lakewood's Student Council
Ever since Lakewood Middle School has opened, it has had a student council. The council consists of a president, vice-president, secretary, and treasurer from each grade, and four student representatives from each grade. The main four officers are elected by the peers in their age group, while the representatives are chosen by the head/advisor of the council, Jennifer Clayton, the vice-principal of Lakewood. Since then, many members have come and gone through the council. Class of 2018 Members These are members who are in the same class as the main characters and have appeared throughout the entire series. *'Gabby Evans' - Gabby is a class representative throughout the series. For the majority of her first year in office, she was cynical about not getting the position of president and made it her mission to bully Arabella and other people in the council she deemed as "beneath her". She mainly shoots down ideas that she considers "lame" or "babyish", but tries to get the council to choose ideas that her and her friends come up with, which only benefit them. *'Ellie Jackson' - Ellie is the class secretary from Arabella for President until the end of the series. At first, people were skeptical about her being in office due to her being relatively anonymous to the student body, but as time goes on, she goes on to prove that she belongs there. Ellie has excellent writing schools which makes her a perfect fit for the job. The council also helps Ellie become more well-known around Lakewood and helps her come out of her shell. *[[Robbie James|'Robbie James ]]- Robbie was the sixth grade class vice-president from ''Arabella for President ''until ''Dance Drama ''and is the class president for the seventh and eighth grades from New Year, New Problems until the end of the series. His main goal in office was to make sure that math and science was being promoted fairly at Lakewood, something that at first got him ridiculed by his peers. He is one of the most popular class/school presidents in Lakewood history. *'Vanessa Lopez' - Vanessa was a sixth grade class representative from ''Arabella for President ''until ''Dance Drama ''and is the seventh and eighth grade class vice-president from New Year, New Problems until the end of the series. She is very creative and usually comes up with artistic ideas. *[[Jeremy Parker|'Jeremy Parker' ]]- Jeremy is a class representative from ''Arabella for President ''until the end of the series. *'Dominick Taylor '- Dominick is a class representative from Arabella for President until the end of the series. He is very into performing arts, and usually most of ideas involve promoting extracurricular activities. He is also an aspiring rapper. *[[Divya Tikku|'Divya Tikku' ]]- Divya is her class' treasurer from ''Arabella for President ''until the end of the series. She is organized and very good at math, which are good traits for her role in the council. *'Arabella Wilson' - Arabella was the sixth grade class president from Arabella for President until Dance Drama. Despite being elected president, she proved not to be a very effective one; none of her ideas were approved by the rest of the council and some of the council members seemed to try to take over her position. After sixth grade, Arabella quit the student council. *'Whitney Zimmerman' - Whitney is in the same grade as the main characters and is a class representative from their seventh grade year to the end of the series. Class of 2016 Members These are members who have appeared during the main characters' sixth grade year (from ''Arabella for President ''until ''Dance Drama). ''They are eighth graders at the time and two years older than the main characters. *'Martin Bell' - Martin is the eighth grade vice-president from ''Arabella for President ''until ''Dance Drama, ''when he graduates. He has a lot of friends in the council and his hobbies include acting and music. *'Emily Collins' - Emily is an eighth grade class representative from '''''Arabella for President until Dance Drama, when she graduates. She is described as well-rounded and has leadership roles in many clubs and extracurricular activities at Lakewood. *'Rebekah Hao - Rebekah Hao is the eighth grade class treasurer in ''Arabella for President ''and Dance Drama. '' *'Anusha Kaur '- Anusha is an eighth grade class representative in ''Arabella for President. She is friends with Ethan and Gabby. *'Amy Murphy '- Amy is the eighth grade secretary from ''Arabella for President ''until ''Dance Drama, ''when she graduates. She is friends with Joseph. Like Joseph, she is friendly towards all the members of the council and is willing to listen to their ideas. *'Joseph Newman' - Joseph is the eighth grade president from ''Arabella for President ''until Dance Drama. He is very good at his position, as he is very much in control of the council without being a dictator. He gives every council member a chance to speak on what they believe in. He is civil towards everyone and wants everyone to feel included and respected. *'Spencer Rogers '- Spencer is a class representative from ''Arabella for President ''until ''Dance Drama, ''when he graduates. *'Ethan White' - Ethan is an eighth grade class representative in Arabella for President. He is friends with Martin, Anusha, and Gabby. Class of 2017 Members These are members who have appeared during the main characters' sixth and seventh grade years (from ''Arabella for President ''until '''''Last Day of Seventh Grade) and are a year older than the main characters. They are in seventh grade from the 2015-2016 year and eighth graders from the 2016-2017 year. *'Sia Ansell' - Sia is a seventh grade class representative in Arabella for President and Dance Drama. She is also a member of the art club and has helped paint a mural for the art and music hallway. She is named after the singer. *'Kelsey Cooper' - Kelsey Cooper is the seventh grade vice-president from'' Arabella for President ''until Dance Drama ''and the eighth grade vice-president from ''New Year, New Problems ''until ''Last Day of Seventh Grade. She is an environmentalist, and most of her vice-president duties involve helping the environment in some way. Her best friend is Mackenzie. *'Kiara Hunt' - Kiara is a year older than the main characters and is the seventh grade secretary in her class. She is friends with Gabby and Samantha. *'Anderson Moffitt' - Anderson is a seventh grade representative in Arabella for President. '' *[[Samantha Nevels|'''Samantha Nevels ]]- Samantha is a class representative from ''Arabella for President ''until ''Last Day of Seventh Grade, ''when she graduates. She is just as shallow and mean-spirited as Gabby and even though she is older, she often sucks up to the Popular Sensations. *'Mackenzie Rivera' - Mackenzie is the seventh grade president from ''Arabella for President ''until ''Dance Drama ''and the eighth grade president from ''New Year, New Problems ''until ''Last Day of Seventh Grade, ''when she graduates. She is often seen trying to suck up to Gabby and her friends. *'Jared Rosario' - Jared is the seventh grade treasurer in ''Arabella for President. '' *'Kenneth "Kenny" Vitali' - Kenny is a seventh and eighth grade class representative from ''Arabella for President ''until ''Last Day of Seventh Grade, ''when he graduates. He is also a member of the football team at Lakewood. Class of 2019 Members These are members who have appeared during the main characters' seventh and eighth grade years (starting from ''The Dance Committee ''onward) and are a year younger than the main characters. *'Christian Andrews' - Christian is a sixth grade class representative in ''The Dance Committee. He is shown to not have patience for the Popular Sensations' bossiness and is seen mimicking Clarissa Simpson at one point. *'Grant Carpenter''' - Grant Carpenter is a year younger than the main characters and is the president of his class. *'Kaylee Danes' - Kaylee is a year younger than the main characters and is one of the class representatives for her class. In ''The Dance Committee, ''she seems to be a fan of former/current Disney Channel stars. In ''Final Week at Lakewood Middle School, ''she is shown to be friends with Ellie, Vanessa, Divya, Grant, Robbie, Dominick, and Jeremy. *'Yadira Uddin' - Yadira is the sixth grade vice-president in '''''The Dance Committee. Class of 2020 Members These are members who have appeared during the main characters' eighth grade year and are two years younger than the main characters. *Karyn Abassi- Karyn is the sixth grade treasurer from Leaders of the School until Final Week at Lakewood Middle School. She is friends with McKayla, Simon, and Brian. *McKayla Bobbat- McKayla is the sixth grade president from Leaders of the School until Final Week at Lakewood Middle School. In the latter book, she is seen being friendly to Ellie and telling her that she, along with other older members, had inspired her to become a better leader. She tries to convince Ellie that she will be a great leader when the older girl attends high school. *Brian Davis- Brian is a sixth grade representative from Leaders of the School ''until ''Final Week at Lakewood Middle School. ''He is shown to dislike Lakewood so far, but he is hoping that his seventh grade year is better. *'Simon Mei- Simon is the sixth grade vice-president from Leaders of the School ''until ''Final Week at Lakewood Middle School. ''He is friends with McKayla, Brian, and Karyn.' *'Maddie Morales- Maddie is the sixth grade secretary in ''Final Week at Lakewood Middle School. ''' Category:Characters Category:Student council Category:Articles under construction